I'll Be Your Home
by TXJ
Summary: Sasha told Mark the truth, his relationship with Payson was strictly that of coach and athlete. Time changes things, distance makes the heart grow fonder, and a heap of other lousy cliche sayings. Including, him and Payson being the last to know.
1. Trust

**Dis: **_I own nothing. All rights to ABC Family and their respective creators and actors. This is a work of fiction and non-for-profit._

* * *

The call wasn't fully unexpected. Mark knew that Sasha had been missing the girls and calling Kim for updates. They were part of his life. Payson's words came rushing back to him not for the first time.

_"__... he made me feel beautiful, protected and special"_

"Hold on Sasha I'll go get Kim.", Mark said, truth be told the Keeler family had missed Sasha Belov's presence almost as much as their daughters. The young man had, without obvious notice, become part of their family. They had moved back to Minnesota to be closer to family as well as for his work, still the friends and gymnastic family they left in Colorado would always hold a place in their hearts.

"Actually I wanted to speak to you. I just got a rather interesting phone call."

There was a tactical pause in which Mark let a soft 'Oh' escape his mouth, his mind immediately turning over worst case scenarios. Had Payson's youthful indiscretion come back to haunt her again?

Her coach must have realized where his mind was going.

"It's nothing to really worry about. I just got a call from Payson's boyfriend." Mark leaned against the counter. He'd heard all about the young man that had caught his daughter's attention. Part of Mark wished that the Training Center had held the same rules as the Rock. Had Sasha expected the girls to stick to those rules while there?

"Her boyfriend, Reggie, Redgar or whatever his name is?" Mark responded.

"Rigo." Sasha supplied, Mark could hear the warm smile in Sasha's voice at the normal reaction of a father refusing to remember his daughter's boyfriend's name.

"He explained to me that they are placing Payson in a place where she will get to go the Olympics but she won't stand a chance to meddle unless she changes her coaches mind, which she has decided to do. And we all have seen what happens when Payson decides that she is going to do something."

Mark has no doubt that both of them are thinking about her sudden change in flight plans before Worlds. Not for the first time, Mark let out a small sigh, one of resignation that he would have to stay open-minded and allow Payson to make her own choices.

"I take it you're going down to see her and make sure she succeeds with this plan?"

Sasha doesn't actually answer the question.

"I was hoping you'd ride out from the airport with me. The last time we talked Kim mentioned that you were coming out to pick up Payson after the final team trials."

"Yeah, the girls wanted to come too, but there is just too much going on after the move and Becca just started school."

"She handling the move well?"

"Well. For a normal teenaged girl."

They both give a small laugh.

Giving Sasha his flight information, Sasha agrees to pick him up at the airport where they'll drive to the training center from there. They discuss that the hotels in the area will be pretty full so sharing a room would be a good plan.

Later that night the conversation was still on Marks mind. Kim leaned back from her husband where they snuggled on the couch.

"What is it Mark?"

He placed a hand over the one she was rubbing up and down his arm.

"Sasha." he said, and gave a soft laugh as Kim gave him a confused look that mirrored how he felt about the entire conversation.

"The whole thing feels weird Kim. I get that he called because he is traveling out there just to work with our daughter and not the other girls, and having me there will keep it from looking inappropriate. But I feel more like I just got done having a conversation with my daughters boyfriend than her coach. He never said it, but it felt like he was asking for permission to go see Payson, not so much asking me to come with him." Mark was now leaning forward wringing his hands, elbows pressed on his knees.

"Mark, he loves her." Mark's head snaps to look at his wife, his expression a mixture of surprise and panic. "Don't look at me like that, and let me finish." she admonishes taking a deep breath.

"He has spent nearly everyday with Payson for the last four years. He has spent more waking hours with her than we have if you think about it. They've been thrown under the bus by the NGO, fought every step of the way to get her to worlds and into the Training Center. Now he gets a call saying that she may be derailed at the very end of that journey... Do you expect him to not care? He loves her in the sense that he would do anything to protect her dreams, much like we would. When this is all done, and the Olympics are over, I have little doubt that Sasha will remain very much a part of Payson's life. They've shared too much to simply part ways as teacher and student often do. He is her friend."

Mark sat silent for a bit thinking on what Kim had said. It was obvious that she'd given some time to the thought of how to define the relationship between their daughter and her coach, and it was very much like Kim to have already looked forward to when Payson's goals would be accomplished.

"True, and I'm sure this will beat listening to Alex Cruze recount his glory days." With a knowing chuckle between them the tension lifted and he reclined pulling his wife into his arms watching the rest of the evenings news.

* * *

Mark's flight touched down midday, the trip from Boulder's airport to the Training Center would take only a couple of hours. Sasha took Mark's bag and tossed it into the bed of his GMC with his things.

The conversation flows naturally, they talk about the flight, how bad airline food is, which leads to a pit stop to get edible food. They talk about the different places they have lived, and favorite sports teams.

"Cardinals huh?" Mark comments.

"Well, being part British it's treason as it is to like baseball, and my sister lived in the south part of Missouri. So I followed the team her husband followed to have something to talk with him about."

Mark barked out a laugh.

"How American, making peace with the in-laws over sports."

"Actually I think it was more the beer that went with the sports that kept the peace." Mark could relate.

"Back home, I don't think we've ever had a family gather that didn't require such tactics. Of course such things also have led to some interesting situations, like the year Payson got hold of the Rum filled chocolates. " Mark couldn't miss the spark of interest and the curious twinkle in Sasha's eyes.

"She was only fourteen." Mark pauses, five years feeling like such a long time, and yet no time at all. "Not a clue what was in them, I think she thought they were Cherry Cordials. Anyhow we realized pretty quickly that something wasn't right; she became hyper active, singing at the top of her lungs and dancing around the living room. Things that Payson was normally too reserved to do. Next thing she was sound asleep. She felt awful the next morning, she didn't even want to unwrap gifts."

"How many had she eaten?" Sasha asked, a small smile on his face.

"One." Knowing he would understand, her small stature and inexperience with alcohol would have such effects.

"So mature yet so innocent." Sasha stared ahead at the highway as Mark studied him. Coming from most men that would have put Mark on edge, but given the far off look the younger man next to him had, he could almost see the comparison being made.

"I know, we got lucky. Payson is so focused, so determined that she hasn't even considered doing half of the things that her mom and I got up to at her age." both laughed

"Payson is everything I wish I'd been at her age. It wasn't the sport that ruined me, but the pressure and my arrogance. I had the pressures of an adult, but the emotional maturity of a teenaged boy. I lost my way from time to time. Dimitri could hardly hold himself together after losing my mom. Nicolai, my coach, was there to knock some sense into me on more that once occasion." He shakes his head and takes a drink, Mark is a bit taken by how quickly the light conversation turned so personal.

"I've got the scars from a few of those times." Sasha gives a wry smile.

"Anyhow, Payson has faced more than her share of challenges getting where she is today. This one is a bit different though. It's a gamble. If I go in there and help her rework her routine and Coach McIntire doesn't like it she could lose her spot on the Olympic team altogether." Sasha paused letting what he was saying sink in with Mark.

As he'd said these words they have pulled into the visitors lot at the Training Center. Mark fixed his gaze on the building, allowing the pregnant silence to sit between them.

"Sasha, this is her dream. This is her choice." he finally spoke turning towards the man next to him, who suddenly seemed everyone of his years and world weary for it.

"Our family is the type to strive for normal, to keep things steady, we've taught our girls to think through all of their choices and to anticipate what impact those choices will have on their future. We've done our best to keep them safe, and to install in them to make safe choices. Now you are telling me that if my daughter follows those instructions she loses her dream." Mark takes a raged breath, he can't help but notice that Sasha is tensed, as if waiting for a physical blow.

"Payson changed when you came into her life, maybe it was the changes that brought you into her life, but I think more it was your influence. Without you her dreams would have been over the day she broke her back, and we both know that would have happened no matter who was coaching her. You found her a doctor that would give her a chance at her dreams, you stood by her as she fought her way back, you tried to protect her from Beals even if she didn't listen, you gave her every chance and opportunity to grow, never allowing her to settle for... for... safe." Mark reached out and clapped Sasha on the shoulder.

"I trust you Sasha. I know you have my daughters best interest, happiness and dreams at heart." He locked eyes with the man that would keep his daughter's dream alive yet again, trying to convey how much that alone meant to him.

Mark heads to check into their room while Sasha calls Payson's boyfriend to meet up with them. He makes no comment about Sasha's red eyes, filing it away as something to talk to Kim about later.

* * *

**AN:** _I didn't get nearly enough of Mark Keeler in this show. I think Mark is the kind of dad that would hit the boyfriend then hand him a beer five minutes later... save the 'boyfriend' right now is underage ;-) _


	2. Tidle Wave

**Dis:** Hasn't changed from Chapter 1.

* * *

Sasha was relieved to be back in the hotel room after the dinner party. He changed from the restrictive dress clothes he'd worn to the celebration into a well worn pair of pajama pants. Flopping down on his bed he let the tidle wave of emotion he'd been feeling sink in.

The U.S. Olympic trials were over. His girls had made it. He was elated, proud and over joyed, yet he hadn't felt so conflicted and hallow as he did at this moment in a long time. The later feelings were his own problem, so he would push them down and celebrate with his girls one last time before they became Olympic champions.

Being honest with himself he realized that it had started the afternoon he'd gotten a phone call from the boy claiming to be Payson's boyfriend. The shock that she had a boyfriend jolted him, protective instincts that he hadn't realized were there had flared to life.

"Bloody hell." he swore out loud, the memories stung worse than antiseptic on a fresh wound.

* * *

"Payson has a boyfriend?" he asked into the phone, a touch of disbelief.

"Yes." there was a pause. "She hasn't told you about me? Of course she wouldn't, you prolly don't want the details of your athletes personal lives. Anyhow I'm not calling about me, but about her. McIntire..."

Sasha interrupted him

"Coach McIntire."

"Yeah, sorry, Coach McIntyre is going to kill her dreams. From what Payson has told me about you, you wont let that happen."

"What do you mean he is killing her dream?" Sasha wasn't sure which irritated him more, the fact that Payson had gone back on her ideals and was dating or that this guy thought he knew what was best for her dreams.

"He called her safe. She says, he will take her to the Olympics but in a spot where she wont stand a chance to medal. She said something about there was no way as one of your athletes she could go to the Olympics and be seen as the sacrificial lamb when you've trained her to be a rebel."

Sasha scrubbed his face with his hands. He could see her thinking that way, and could clearly picturing her face light up as the fire in her eyes ignited with a plan of action.

"Did she? And what does Miss Keeler plan to do about it?" He could hear the boy suck in air.

"She is learning to Salsa. She's going with a Latin flare. Something about ballet working the first time?"

Sasha laughed to cover up the thrum of electricity that the thought of Payson dancing the Salsa sent through him.

The conversation ended with him not making any promises but saying that he'd see what he could do to help her.

He'd fought that day with the conflicting emotions the call had brought. Payson had been his one gymnast that had followed the 'No Dating' rule, he'd thought it was because to her it wasn't just a rule, it was the path she'd chosen to insure that she'd get to the Olympics. At the same time he was happy that she had someone looking out for her. However if that ever changed the young man would have hell to pay.

Calling Mark Keeler was his way of justifying what he felt. Mark would know about this boy and what to think of his interfering. Sasha couldn't explain why but the Keeler's opinion of him had mattered more than the opinion of any of the other Rock parents.

Maybe it was because they were open and honest with him, kind and even humble. He'd choked on the lump in his throat the day Mark apologized to him for questioning his relationship with Payson. It was then that he'd realized he wanted Kim and Mark's approval. Of what in particular he wasn't sure, maybe of him as a man, or as a person. It had been a long time since he'd sought anyone's approval.

The phone call, while it had been short, and gone how he wanted left him feeling awkward.

Then there was the conversation they had at coming to the training center. He'd needed to be sure that Payson's parents were ok with what he was about to do. That they understood this was placing her chance at the Olympic team on the line.

_"I trust you Sasha. I know you have my daughters best interest, happiness and dreams at heart."_

It had taken several hard swallows and an iron will to not break down at Mark's little speech. He was screaming in his head that there were a thousand reason's why Mark shouldn't be trusting with his daughter's dream.

_'I left her once already, I disappointed her, she got injured on my watch, she wasn't the first either! Not to mention what her friends have gone through. Oh and she got pulled into the middle of my pissing contest with the NGO. I'm probably the biggest bloody fucking wanker you could be intrusting her to. Even Summer gave up on me as a lost cause.'_

His thoughts went unspoken though as he swallowed it all down and silently vowed to keep Mark Keeler's approval. He wanted to be deserving of that trust, even if he knew deep down he didn't deserve a scrap of it.

When Mark was no longer in sight he let his control slip and allowed the tears to flow.

He'd stood in the door way watching Payson run her routine, giving himself time to get his emotions in check. He focused his attention onto the small things he knew she would expect to hear.

He was content to watch, to listen to Rigo flounder with his lack of knowledge about her sport. Until she kissed him, that would have to end before it got too far.

It wasn't hard to shoot off the list of corrections she needed to make, and the smile on her face at seeing him erased all negative emotions for the moment.

It was like a case of deja'vu telling her that she could lose everything by acting on this plan. Yet he'd never been so proud of her as he was in that moment, she was so strong, never backing down, never running away. He was rather impressed with himself too, while he couldn't quite bring himself to say 'boyfriend' to Payson, he did manage 'friend', and even got it a good jab about her having his medal.

"Romeo, beat it.", jiminy how good those words felt for him to say. Rigo maybe a nice kid, but Sasha still couldn't stand hormone driven young men sniffing around his gymnast.

They'd worked late into the evening, only stopping to make small adjustments between runs and for a drink of water here and there. Christ knows that he would have loved to sit her down and find out why he'd been one of the last to learn about this boy, and from the boy no less. However her life's goal was on the line and time was slipping through their fingers.

They'd just wrapped up.

"Sasha?" Payson's voice was still a little winded, but it held a soft questioning air that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, Payson." his instincts were braced for something but he didn't know what.

"I... I can't thank you enough for this. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you. For tonight, let alone everything you've done for me."

It was more from muscle memory, instinct and habit than anything, he stepped toward her closing the distance and wrapped her into a hug lowering his face beside her ear.

"You will perform tomorrow, you will show Coach McIntire that you are no lamb." both chuckle slightly at this, "and then, when you get back to Boulder you will cook me dinner some night."

She'd smacked him on the arm, but agreed to his request.

He wouldn't promise her the Olympics, because he couldn't promise what other men controlled.

Sasha stayed behind and turned out the lights letting Payson leave ahead of him.

On his way to the room he'd be sharing with Mark for the night he spotted a familiar SUV pulling up.

Steve Tanner's presence didn't surprise him, as much as his passenger's did.

After several moments of being dazed by the sight of Steve helping Summer out of her seat, Sasha retreated into the building like the over grown coward he was.

* * *

**AN: **Couple of small things... one, going back and watching the finale I noticed two things, the first, Neil Jackson's (Sasha's) eyes were blood shot. Two, if you take a couple of lines from that scene out of context they are very naughty. "So, let's get busy. Shall we?"... about 17:30 on Netflix.

Also I blame Neil Jackson for this chapter... his album influenced the chapter... I totally scrapped the first draft and went with this. and if you haven't, visit his youtube page!


	3. Temptation or Miracles

Summer wasn't sure what she'd been thinking agreeing to ride with Steve. Ok, that wasn't the truth. She knew what she was thinking, but she was questioning her choice in doing so.

The moment Lauren had called her to invite her to the final trials she'd said yes. There wasn't anyway she would miss such a big deal in Lauren's life. The fact that Lauren had a chance at competing was a miracle in and of itself.

God came through for her yet again when Steve called. Summer hated driving alone and he had offered her a ride down to the finals. She knew that while God was providing for her, keeping her safe, he would also be testing her.

That was proven the moment they arrived at the training center. At first she thought she was seeing things, being hopeful because she and Steve had just been discussing Sasha's impact on the girls and his visit to Lauren while she was in recovery.

Sasha was headed in the direction of guest lodging, had actually stopped mid-stride. Summer had hoped that he was waiting to great them, but when she got down from the monster of an SUV that Steve insisted on driving he was no where to be seen.

The rush of hope to disappointment agitated her. She was over Sasha, she'd cried her tears and moved on. The same with her and Steve. After much prayer and some time with family she had come to the conclusion that neither man was for her.

Steve was now her friend, something she found she needed more of. He was still striving to be a better person, and Lauren with him, but he still had a lot of growing to do, and she couldn't be a crutch for him in that process.

Sasha was another matter altogether. The air between them hadn't been properly cleared. Summer couldn't bring herself to go by the rock, and the few times their paths had crossed she had acknowledged her presence but kept it all business.

She couldn't help but wonder if that was for the best. Sasha was a reserved man when it came to his own opinions and feelings. To try and force him to open up would do nothing but lead to a fight.

"Summer, you alright?" Steve's voice shook her out of her thoughts, him halfway down the walkway with both of their bags.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little overwhelmed, the girls are at the very doorstep of their dreams." she countered.

She waited until they were in the elevator on the way to their rooms to broach the subject, she knew asking Steve might not be the best idea.

"So do you know if Sasha is coming to see the girls final performance?" she did her best to sound off handed.

"The girls got to choose who to invite, I know Lauren didn't invite him. I wouldn't put it past the Keeler's to have though. Kim has all but adopted him like some wayward son. Honestly I don't get it, if Lauren had..." he trailed off.

The expression on his face clear that he felt he had stepped in it.

"I get it that you were trying to protect Lauren. We're past this, really we are. Sasha and Payson both know what happened and they have been able to forgive Lauren so you need to move past it too."

Summer smiled placing her hand on his elbow.

"To be honest, I kind of agree with you. I'm surprised Kim and Mark let him stay so close to Payson as well. The Keeler's are very level headed people though."

"I'm glad you think so highly of us Summer." Summer flushed and spun around as Mark Keeler stood grinning behind her. She had to wonder how much of the conversation he had heard.

"And just what have we been so level headed about?" Summer could see the slight challenge in Mark's eyes as he looked at Steve. Lauren and Payson may have forgiven each other, but Mark Keeler certainly had not forgotten.

"Everything your family has been through leading here. I can't imagine the amount of stress you all have endured to be here." she did her best to try and defuse the tension.

Mark's smile never faltered, as his eyes took them both in.

"No, it hasn't been easy, not as easy as it could have been. Kim and I have leaned on each other through this, and Payson and Becca have been rock solid too. When it's come down to the line, these girls." he gestures to the campus implying the Rock girls. "have always had each other's backs. It's because of that, and with Sasha behind them supporting them that they made it here."

"True, true." Steve agrees tight lipped.

"Well I'm headed for bed, guess I'll be seeing you two tomorrow." he nodds and slips past them in the hall to his room a few doors down.

"That, that could have been worse." Steve said.

"You haven't spoken to the Keeler's since.." she let it hang in the air.

"Yes, well no - not Mark, they moved back to Minnesota."

Summer was a bit surprised, she knew the Keeler's were from there, and had always been a little home sick, but to move before Payson went to the Olympics.

"What about Payson's training?" Summer asked.

"Oh, Kim made arrangements for her to stay with us and the Cruze's part time." Steve answered while fumbling to get his key card into the lock.

He dropped his bag inside his door and walked her to her room.

"Well I guess this is good night. We're still doing breakfast tomorrow?" Summer could feel the blush creep to her cheeks with the boyish grin he was giving her.

"Yes. I'm going to go for a run when I get up, so I'll give you a call after I've showered and gotten ready for the day."

"Sure."

Summer turned her back to him to open her door, doing her best to avoid the longing gaze she knew she'd find on Steve's face.

* * *

Summer got an early start to her morning, taking the jog around campus that she'd told Steve she had planned. That's when she saw him again.

He seemed to be out for a run as well, his chosen path crossing her's some distance away.

"Sasha" she called, but he didn't turn. She chalked it up to his headphones as she watched him travel way from her at a faster pace than she would be able to catch up to.

The rest of the morning blazed by on the excitement and energy of the coming event. The girls had warm-ups and prep so they wouldn't be able to see Lauren until after finals.

Summer said a prayer for Lauren as she readied to take the beam. Her heart had not only been broken spiritually and emotional but physically, this operation was truly a symbol on all levels for Lauren to repair her heart and move forward whole again. It would only break her all over again to lose gymnastics.

It wasn't until Lauren's routine was over that she realized she had been squeezing Steve's hand through the whole thing.

Summer still didn't know a lot about the technical side of the sport, but she knew what looked good, and so far all of the Rock girls had looked wonderful.

Then Payson took the floor. Summer was a little surprised in the choice of music, and Payson's movements, they left her flabbergasted.

"Where did Payson learn to move like that?" she heard herself exhale, while looking over to gauge her fathers reactions.

Her answer was forthcoming. Standing and cheering next to an overly proud Mark Keeler was one Sasha Belov, his cheers rivaling that of Payson's father.

She couldn't help but wonder if he had cheered like that for all of the girls. She hadn't tried to seek him out in the crowd, her and Steve instead talking about the trip home and planing a welcome back for Lauren.

When everyone got up to get refreshments while the judges connived Summer had made up her mind that she would go and clear the air with Sasha once and for all.

Oh how she should have known that one would backfire.

"I'm so proud of you. I hope you are too."

"Yeah, but I also have regrets." She could see the weight of the last few years pulling down on him.

"Emily?" She ventured, and while he acknowledged that his lost Rock girl was part of it, he admitted something that she hadn't expected at all.

"And you."

She'd almost forgotten how well the man could kiss. It took her a moment to regain the ability to think, let alone to do so coherently.

"Don't tell me you stopped believing in miracles."

That cleared her head a little. Her attraction to him, she couldn't deny, but his ease at making a joke out of her beliefs was still a problem.

"Are you saying you do now?" she countered, still allowing herself a small bit of hope.

"I... I'm saying I've had a chance to re-evaluate what I believe in, and have found that I'm not one-hundred percent certain of what I believe in." he gave a sheepish grin

"The facts aren't always what they seem." he muttered almost too softly for her to hear.

She thought about teasing him about admitting that he may not always be right, but he seemed so exposed as it was.

People had started to file back in, and Steve was approaching them, a small look of apprehension on his face.

"Summer, your drink." He handed it over with a small flourish.

"Sasha, good to see you." the men shook hands.

"Shall we take our seats?" Steve asked indicating where they had been sitting earlier.

"Well catch up more later?" Summer asked as she walked away.

Sasha nodded, the pain in his smile evident.

Summer found herself swallowing hard as a passage from her bible study a few weeks previous came to mind.

_**1 Corinthians 10:13.**_

_There hath no temptation taken you but such as is common to man: but God is faithful, who will not suffer you to be tempted above that ye are able; but will with the temptation also make a way to escape, that ye may be able to bear it. ~KJV_

* * *

**AN: **I hereby swear not place so much religion into a single chapter from here out. While I totally get Summer (might as well have been me from age 12-17... then I pulled a Payson), she grates on my nerves... just like she was meant to.

and now you know why Sasha was in such pain in the previous chapter. I'm seriously toying with using Steve's POV for the next chapter... but I may just skip a good chunk of time too...


	4. Fried and Friends

**Dis: **Still the same, I own nothing and make no profit.

* * *

Payson wasn't sure what she had been expecting after the final trials. It seemed so suddenly over that it left her a little shell shocked. They'd all made it, including Jordan, plus Colleen. If order of announcement was any indication Payson now stood a chance to take home Gold, if not more than one.

Her dad had been so overjoyed that he'd crushed Rigo into a bear hug. A sight that made Payson desperately wish that her mother had been there to restrain her father. She hugged her father, kissed Rigo allowing him to swing her around in a circle, then set to find the man who'd once again help her secure her spot at the Olympics.

She pulled Rigo with her as the cut across the crowd to where Sasha stood next to Lauren telling her how proud of her he was. His eyes locked with hers even as he finished speaking.

"We did it!" she cried over the den in the room.

"Yes you did." he responds in kind not able to hide the smile on his face.

Letting go of her boyfriend for a moment she hugs Sasha just like she has at the end of every other competition.

"We! We did it. All of us. And we have you and our families to thank for it." She wont let him bow out so easily.

Rigo wraps his arm around her waist as she steps back starring Sasha down.

"I made you ladies a promise that I wouldn't abandon you again. I try to be a man of my word." he answered

Payson has to bite back that he had made two other promises to her as well, the first to see her through the Olympics, the second to be there for her as long as she needed him.

Before she can come up with what to say Coach McIntire approaches him. "Coach Belov, can I speak to you for a moment? Ladies I'll have some additional information for you in a bit; if you can stick around? " The whole group looked at each other.

"You made the team, so he can't be too mad that Sasha helped you rework your floor." Kaylie assured.

Payson doesn't pay much attention to what the others are saying, instead she focus on Marcus as he hands Sasha a folder and clasp his hand in a business like manner.

"I'm glad he has a truck, it seems that Lo's stuff has multiplied ten fold in the last two months." Steve Tanner's voice brings her back to the conversation.

"Sorry, who has a truck?" Payson found herself needing to ask.

"I rode here with Sasha, he'll take me to the airport then you onto the Tanners. Your mom, Becca and I will be back for Memorial Day to spend the weekend with you. I thought you're mom had already discussed this with you Sweetie." her father clasped her shoulder warmly.

"Yeah, yeah she did, I'm still reeling a little, trying to wrap my head around this being over." How could she explain to her father that it was like she had stepped out of the boundaries of time, that it felt like she was watching her life move by in a time-laps film. Everything was changing right before her eyes.

* * *

Her packing had been mostly done that night before the dinner party. She'd said her good-byes to Rigo, which had been bitter sweet. Nothing too risque took place as his roommate and roommate's buddies kept popping in and out of the room all even, then her Father had wanted to spend some time with her.

She had marveled at the way Sasha had packed her stuff into the bed of the truck snugly and even came prepared with a tarp to cover it. Until she remembered that he had been able to pack up his entire home and flee Boulder in a matter of hours.

Her father took that back seat in the Sierra stretching out and falling asleep with in the first ten minutes as his light snoring would indicate.

Payson found she had little to say and instead found herself watching the passing landscape. Her left arm propped on the edge of the arm rest that took up the space between herself and Sasha. She hadn't meant to but she startled when he took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

She looked at him, not sure what expression her face held.

"I'm not leaving, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be right there as you, Kaylie, and Lauren go to the Olympics." he squeezed her hand again, and she realized as he let go and the warmth of his hand left that he'd been holding it the whole time.

"I believe you." she said, but even to her ears it sounded defensive.

"Payson I saw the look on your face when we loaded the truck. I'd like to think I know you well enough to know what you were thinking." His eyes were on the road, but she knew that pained smile, it was the same as the one one his face when she'd hurt her ankle and he'd told her that she wouldn't be competing floor.

"If you know me so well then you know it was just the memory that stings, not that I'm afraid." she trailed off.

"However, and you have to act surprised when the announcement is made." he gave her an impish grin both at his sudden change in topic and the secret he was about to share.

"The Rock will be closed until after the Olympics."

"What!?" she nearly shrieked.

"Let me finish. It will be home to the U.S.A. Women's Gymnastics's team until such time." he turned his full smile on her.

"Wow, that's big. Is that what Coach McIntire wanted?" she prodded.

"Partly." she could see the expression on his face change.

"And the other part?" her tone made it clear that she wanted him to spit it out instead of hesitating at every turn.

"With Keegan gone," his voice was tight speaking the man's name "you're down an assistant coach."

"They gave it to you?" she was practically bouncing up and down in the seat the excitement.

"That's perfect." The rest of her rambling was cut off by the expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she tensed, not sure what to expect.

"I'm not sure if I should take it." it was a whisper.

In that moment she saw the last four years wash over his face. Every set back, heartache, downfall and accusation. She back handed him in the bicep sharply.

"Knock it off. You can't be so arrogant as to think that everything that has happened to each of us is your fault? It was that sort of thinking that forced us to chase you down in Romania the first time. Sasha you've worked for this, you deserve this. And if they are offering it to you that means the NGO has finally come around."

He'd pulled a sour face when she mentioned the NGO, but the fact that he was rubbing his arm and looking at her with an expression that she couldn't quite figure out made her freeze for a moment.

"Since when is it ok for you to hit your coach?" his voice held a sort of menace that made her skin tingle.

"You aren't my coach until you sign that contract. I'm not a Rock girl any more, I'm part of the U.S. Olympic team." she wasn't completely sure where her bravery was coming from.

"Oh." was all he responded for a long moment. Payson began to wonder if he'd been looking for an out and she'd just given it to him. How could she make him understand that she still needed him.

"You are however my friend." she knew that she'd been played the moment his face relaxed and he laughed.

"I'd hate to see how you treat your not friends. As for the Assistant Coach position I'll still have to think on it."

She nodded in response and let the silence fall between them. She knew there was no point in pushing the subject.

"So, Rigo?" he asked after a long moment.

"He'll be riding the circuit until the Olympics." it was a simple fact. She didn't like that she wouldn't see him for almost the entire time but they'd known that would be the case when they got together. Both wanted Olympic gold, so email, text message and the occasional late night phone call would have to do.

"He seems like a good guy. I've never had one of my athlete's boyfriends call me before." They both laughed.

"He's been a blessing. It's not just the opening doors, and holding hands sort of thing. He tells me the truth, and what I need to hear, not just what I want to hear. When I found out about Lauren's heart, he wouldn't tell me that it would be ok, he made me face it and the choices that I needed to make as her friend and teammate. It's funny, I sort of have Lauren to thank for us being together." she paused grinning at the memory.

"What did Lauren do this time?" Sasha's expression said that nothing would surprise him.

"After I got that stupid Dear John letter from Max."

"Whoa, wait, Max Spencer, the Rock's Max? So you were dating while you were still a 'Rock Girl'?" his expression was full of mirth but there was something else in his eyes, disappointment maybe?

"Yeah, well, it was confusing and didn't really go anywhere and over almost before it began." she could hear her own bitterness.

"Ok, go on." he prompted

"So I was a little down," she knew she was down playing that, "And Lauren in her typical fashion figured a new guy would make everything better." he coughed a laugh.

"So she set you up with Rigo?" Payson could tell that he was thinking how not Lauren's type Rigo was.

"No, let me finish. She set me up with his buddy, except I wasn't supposed to know it was a set up. Coach extended our practice so Lauren gave Rigo a message to pass on. Instead he showed up at the new time, nearly running me over with his bike and buying me a drink to make up for it. Later I found out what Lauren had done and we had a small fight, almost like one I'd have with Becca. I ran into Rigo while I was trying to cool down and we got things straitened out." She left out just how close they were. Somethings were best kept to herself.

"And so he went with you to track down Lauren's doctor." he said it as if it were common knowledge.

"How'd you know about that?" there was no hiding the shock on her face.

"You just told me." he gave her smug smile and let the subject go.

"So what can you tell me about Jordan and Colleen?" he opened to a new subject.

* * *

"You sure it's ok for me to stay up here." Payson asked Lauren setting her bag in the arm chair next to the bed. "I wouldn't want any of your boyfriends sneaking in here and mistaking me for you or anything." she teased.

Lauren had the grace to blush but was quick with the return.

"That won't be happening." she said with emphasis, both knowing that Jake was training on the other side of the country with his team.

"However the sheets are new, so no sneaking in bohemian bikers or middle aged men." the blond was already ducking from the pillow Payson had picked up in retaliation.

"Cyclist or BMX rider not biker, makes him sound like a member of Hell's Angels, and he is on the other side of the U.S. as well." She chose to ignore the other half of Lauren's comment as it would only encourage her to keep teasing about it.

"And the two hour drive you spent in the truck with Sasha?" Lauren as usual had done the opposite of what Payson predicted.

Payson sat down on the bed with an exasperated plop folding her legs under her.

"Yeah, two hours sitting in the cab of a truck with my dad and coach were so dreamy." she rolled her eyes.

While she'd grown closer to Lauren, she wasn't ready to talk with her about the fact that she had talked the whole way home with Sasha like a friend that she'd gone two months with out seeing, not just her coach. When she told him that he was her friend, it had been as much a sudden realization for her as it had an attempt to smooth over her bad reaction to his depressed demeanor.

Lauren evidently sensed there was something she wasn't being told.

"You're dad seemed to take to Rigo well, and Sasha didn't flip that you had a boyfriend." she said seeking affirmation.

"Dad was so stoked that I made it onto the team I think he would have been accepting of anybody at that moment. Rigo was the reason Sasha was there, he called him to come help me with my floor." Lauren gasped slightly.

"He called Sasha? Did he tell you he was going to do that?"

"Of course not. It's just another one of those incredibly romantic things he does. He knew I needed help and he couldn't give it to me, so he found the one person who could." Payson knew she sounded like a sentimental sap, but Rigo had that effect on her.

A conflicted look crossed Lauren's face for a brief moment, but not quick enough that Payson missed it.

"What was that look for Lo?"

"What? What look?" Lauren responded too quickly.

"Come on, what are you thinking?"

"Does Rigo know about your crush on Sasha? About the picture. I wish I'd been thinking. God Payson if this causes more problems for you." Lauren looked like she wanted to cry.

Payson swallowed down the ball of anger that flared every time that incident was brought up in serious conversation. She could handle the ribbing about having a crush on Sasha, but the pain Lauren had caused by leaking that video seemed as if it would never completely fade. She took a deep breath through her nose before responding and did her best to sound non-pulsed.

"Rigo has heard about the whole thing, but we haven't spent much time talking about it. It only came up when I found out your part in it. He seemed totally cool about the whole deal. I'm not sure he gets the whole coach/athlete relationship thing though. His sport really is an individual sport."

Lauren just nodded, and Payson could tell she was still riding a wave of guilt but didn't know what to say to ease her friend's mind.

"Lauren, Payson, Summer is here." Steve called up. Payson wasn't sure why she should care that Summer had arrived at the Tanner home, but she could see that Lauren was excited, and it had been enough to chase the guilt away.

"Go on ahead, I think I'm going to unpack and rest for a bit."

Lauren had taken no convincing and as she skipped out of the room Payson leaned back on the bed and allowed her mind to wander.

To be honest with herself Payson knew that she was uncomfortable around Summer. The woman wanted to play mother to Lauren; and that was nice and all but Payson couldn't help but feel that she was so damn flicked.

One day she's with Lauren's dad, he does something she doesn't like and next she's wrapping Sasha around her little finger. Thing's look bad for Sasha and she runs back to Lauren's dad. He upsets her again and she's right back to Sasha.

It's not the fact that Summer likes Sasha that makes her angry, she's sure of that. Sasha is a good man and deserves somebody that he can love. That's the problem though, Payson can't believe that Summer really loves him, not if she can switch between guys so quickly.

She physically shakes her head trying to let the thought go.

She opens her phone and reads the latest text message that Rigo sent her.

_Hey Babe. In V.B. and it's beautiful, but it's got nothin on you. ~Rigo_

Virginia Beach was only a little over a full day's drive away, a quick flight from Denver to Norfolk, but her training wouldn't permit it.

Payson decided that laying around missing her boyfriend wouldn't do her any good. She quickly changed into sweats and unloaded her jogging shoes from her duffel.

She stopped by the living room to let someone know where she was going. She stood in the entry way of the living room and listened to Lauren and Summer talk for a moment.

"The church is having a social tomorrow, fried chicken and pot luck sides. I've already invited Sasha and I figured you, you're father and Payson would like to come too." Summer was saying.

Payson couldn't see Lauren's face, but to Payson it sounded like a disaster, what nut would invite both of her ex boyfriends to a church dinner.

"And Sasha agreed to this? He hates fried chicken." she said it with an amused tone.

"There will be things besides chicken." Summer answered a little tightly, giving Payson the feeling that she should exit the conversation.

"I'm going for a run." she made a quick retreat, completely baffled by the expression and tone that Summer had just taken with her.

When she got back Summer was gone, and Lauren was on her laptop in the living room.  
"So are we dining with Jesus?" Payson asked as way of greeting.

"Yes, and that wasn't very nice Payson." Lauren replied. She could tell Lauren wasn't mad at her, but was more letting her know that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, church is God's house and I always figured eating there was like having dinner with him." she tried again.

"Not that, what you said to Summer. She's hung up on Sasha and I think it hurt her feelings that you know more about him than she does." Lauren said, as if it was obvious.

"What.. the chicken thing? I only know because I owe him dinner and" she was cut off by the look on her friends face.

Payson had seen that look on Lauren's face before. It was the one she had when she kept trying to call Kaylie out about Carter.

"I know that look Lo, and it's not what you're thinking." she said

"I know Pay, I know. I just wonder if you realize how it may look."

Payson shook her head. She was getting tired of how things looked.

"I love Rigo. Sasha is just my friend."

Lauren frowned

"He's your coach Payson." she said

"Not any more. Not unless he takes the Olympics assistant coach position the NGO offered him." it was out of her mouth before she remembered that she wasn't supposed to know.

"Shit. I didn't tell you. I'm not supposed to know."

Lauren laughed.

"Daddy told Summer and me on the way home. He's worried that Sasha wont take it, and doesn't want to leave the Rock in the NGO's hands for that long without somebody he trust there."

Payson shook her head.

"See if Kaylie will come over with the others, we need to talk about this, if we know, they need to know too. I'm going to go shower." A long hot shower was exactly what she needed.

* * *

**AN: **Just wanted to mention, that the question came up on Twitter, and Neil Jackson confirmed that Sasha's last name is spelled Belov. I'll take the word of the guy who read the script over IMDB. Sorry that this took so long. Jack-rabbit plot bunnies invaded and wouldn't allow proper progression to flow.**  
**


	5. Awkward is the Word

**Dis: **Same as previous chapters

* * *

"This isn't your first rodeo." Coach McIntire reminded him from the desk that had once been occupied by Kim Keeler.

Sasha gave off a noise that would clearly translate into 'No shit?'

"The turn of phrase seems ill fitted. This," he gestured to the chaos on his desk as well as the activities going on outside of the office, "is more like a three ring circus."

"The girls are doing just fine." the other coach reassured.

"They're spending more time fighting off the bloody paparazzi than training. I swear it seems that the NGO is more concerned with media appearances than actually winning this."

Sasha gave the other man a sharp look at the chuckle he received in response.

"The funny part is that they are so worried about media control because of past young rebels who said and did as they pleased." he gave Sasha a knowing look.

"Keeping the media away all together would be a better solution than having them waste precious training time on this... garbage."

He knew that there was no refuting that his behavior as a younger man had been less than ideal. He just hoped his girls wouldn't suffer undo for it.

Post Trials had been a hectic blur of paper work, board meetings and conclusions.

His girls had grown during their time at the training center. Living arrangements were a little unorthodox for most of them, with Payson staying at the Tanners, Colleen staying with Cruz's and Jordan living with Coach McIntire and his wife.

Keegan's trial would be well after the Olympics, and Kaylie had already been brought into more than one meeting concerning the ordeal with Wendy. That incident seemed to have been the final stitch to sew the team together.

Alex Cruz hadn't been simply blowing smoke when he threatened to get his own investigator and lawyer up. The P.I. returned results that no one had expected. From talking with different girls it became apparent that Ellen Beals had been targeting the girls from the Rock and was encouraging Wendy's exploits. She'd even gone so far as to encourage Kaylie to loose an unhealthy amount of weight to obtain a risky skill.

In a surprise move the NGO issued an official apology to him and the members of The Rock. Sasha couldn't have cared less, they were simply words typed by a legal professional. What had mattered to him though was the fact that they had backed it up with a scholarship for each girl the Rock had on the National Team. Marcus had approached him personally and promised that something would be done for the Kmetko family. Sasha had been less than gracious in that conversation, but in the end he walked away with a new respect for the man who was playing representative of the NGO.

Not for the first time Sasha wondered if accepting their peace offering of Assistant U.S. Olympic coach was a good idea. He'd nearly walked away from it, fearing the issues it may cause simply because three of the girls had trained under him for the last four years.

_"We're in this together Sasha." Payson looked at Kaylie and Lauren as they each nodded._

_"You might as well let the NGO pay for your ticket there, we'd make you come anyhow." Kaylie said, cracking a smile at his raised eyebrow._

_"Besides, I'm not sure my dad would loan me his visa again for Payson to come track you down." Leave it Lauren._

_"You said there isn't anything we can't overcome if we face it together." she grabbed Kaylie's hand who grabbed Lauren's with her other one. Both Payson and Lauren were holding their hand out to him._

_"We're not complete with out you there."_

_He swallowed hard, focusing on an unseen point behind the girls. Raising his hands up palm forward as if to back away, he changed tactics as soon as he saw the doubt in their eyes and pulled them in for a group hug instead._

_"How can I argue with advice like that." Someday he'd learn to stop giving Payson material that she could use against him._

"Looks like Miss Keeler got another letter from that cyclist of her's." McIntire's observations pulled him back into the present.

Sasha focused his attention on his coffee instead of acknowledging the comment. He knew bait when he saw it, and McIntire was no fly-fisher so it was a very obvious one.

"Least we don't have to worry about that one getting knocked up. I hear most those cyclist are impotent."

Sasha had to spit his mouth full of coffee back into the cup.

"Please tell me we are not having this conversation. And about one of my gymnast boyfriends of all things." Sasha spat as he grabbed a paper towel to dab up the splatters of coffee he'd just sprayed on the paper work he'd been ignoring.

"Had to do something to get your attention." Mac, as Sasha had started to call him much to the other man's annoyance, shrugged walking over to the office window.

"It's you're" he holds up two fingers slightly curved on each hand, "'Rebels' that have the boyfriends, so the way I see it - it is your job to make sure they don't screw up their chances at the Olympics. Figurative or Literally." Sasha just glowered at him.

"Glad we had this talk Belov." and with that McIntire left the office.

Sasha had stayed in the office working on paper work the rest of the evening. He wasn't sure what to say to the girls. He figured with Kaylie, Austin would be the easier to talk to. Lauren wasn't an issue because Jake was the other side of the country and for once Lauren seemed to be taking things slowly; besides he'd let Summer handle her. That left Payson.

On the way back from the training center he found that he didn't want to know much about Payson's relationships in very much the same way that he'd never wanted to see his sister kissing her boyfriends when he was growing up. That uncomfortable feeling of wanting to protect her and yet knowing that this guy made her happy. For the moment, Rigo wasn't an issue, but he knew that the boy would be in town for Independence Day celebrations.

Sasha could only hope that their plans mirrored in no way the plans he'd made at that age on such occasions.

Still the thought wouldn't leave him alone. He'd have to talk with Payson and make sure her focus stayed on the Olympics, even with lover-boy in town.

* * *

"You know, all of that paper work you're doing isn't good for our healths." Payson said as way of greeting.

"Oh?" He'd been filling out another expense report to hand over to Marcus the next week.

"The more time you spend in here, the crankier you are out there." she jabbed her thumb back towards the gym.

"And that is why I have stayed in here all day." he smiled closing the folder of papers.

"Well I'm the last one out. Have a good night." she said turning to leave.

"Payson wait." he was bracing himself to do this.

"Yeah?" her expression was completely blank.

"When do I get to collect on that dinner?" he was such a bloody chicken.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he smiles, tomorrow would be perfect.

"Avoiding choir practice with Summer." he answers honestly in part.

"She makes you sit through choir practice?"

"The things we do for love." he can't help but rub the back of his neck and grin.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" she's giving him a look of sympathy similar to that of her mom anytime he had been wrangled into running the preschool tumbling class.

"Do you cook Thai?" he wouldn't make it easy on her.

"Sure, how spicy?" he had to school his expression to not show how shocked he was by that response.

"Mild, I enjoy the flavors more than the heat. Curry?" he asked, knowing that his expression was akin to that of a small child asking for candy.

"I can arrange that. I'll just follow you home from practice tomorrow? We can stop by the store first."

"I'll look forward to it.", his mouth was already watering.

With a nod of her head and a final good night she was out the door.

* * *

"You remember that Valentines Day that you convinced me to hold a party for The Rock?", Sasha found himself opening the subject with Summer as he snatched a black olive off of the salad she was prepping.

"Yeah, if I remember right.." she turned and pointed the knife in her hand at him playfully, "You hated the idea."

"Still do." he confirmed.

"So why are you bringing this up." She asked. He could see the wheels turning in her head, and knew that her thoughts would go to Emily. His had more than once, and it made him boil inside that he couldn't do anything to keep her dream alive.

"Mac wanted me to talk to the girls about their relationships. As it turns out it's the three from the Rock that have relationships." the more he talked about this, the more frustrated he felt. The rules had been in place as to avoid such conversations.

"I'll talk to Lauren. Sasha if you are going to breach this subject with the other girls, be careful. I got some pretty nasty backlash last time. I wouldn't want things to become uncomfortable between you and the girls."

He let out a rough sigh.

"Thanks Summer." he placed his hand over her's on the knife handle so she'd set it down and turned her in towards him for a kiss.

"Sasha" she breathed his name.

"I know, slow." he said, stepping back seeing the trepidation in her eyes.

They'd been doing this dance since mid May. The physical attraction between them was as intense as a lightening storm on a dry summer night. She needed more though, deserved more. So they had agreed to establish a friendship first, to take things one day at a time. They approached it much like teenagers. At first going places with other people, mainly people from her church.

The religion was something he could handle, he gave her Sunday mornings, keeping his views candid but tame, and in return they spent Tuesday and Friday evenings at his place alone together. It was usually dinner and a movie or a card game.

However he was starting to get frustrated with the fact that Summer seemed to be 'all or nothing' when it came to a physical relationship.

He didn't necessarily want sex, ok he did, but not at the cost of her beliefs. Still he wanted to be able to hold and touch her, kiss and caress her. Every time he tried Summer jumped away from him. He knew that deep down in her mind there was no middle ground.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"It's fine. We need to find our footing with each other. We'll get to where there is middle ground in time." he smile at her squeezing her shoulder letting his thumb run over her collar bone briefly.

He purposely ignored the look of doubt that had fluttered across her face.

He drifted back to the living room and flipped the television on. He normally didn't watch the garbage, but once and awhile a MMA fight or other sport was called for. He'd left it on ESPN and the promo add for the X-Games was running. This year promised some of the youngest ever contenders. The sport was quickly becoming like gymnastics where they too would soon be relying on the dreams of children to bring home gold for their country.

"Makes the things your girls do look tame, huh?" Summer had come to stand beside him after placing the salad on the table.

"They practice much like gymnast. Foam pits, tramps, mats, there are a lot of the same concepts, in the end they too are trying to make the body complete superhuman feats." he smiled at the amazed and horrified look on her face as she watched a shot of a bmx high jump being completed.

A thought began to form in his head. Maybe he would have to get Summer out of her comfort zone on more than a romantic level. As he concocted this plan she snapped out of her awe.

"Dinner is ready."

* * *

So maybe he shouldn't have flicked the water off of the celery package at her, and maybe she wouldn't done the same with the carrots as the sprinkler system above the produce turned on. Then he wouldn't have been tempted to grab her by the waist and threaten to hold her under said sprinklers drawing all sorts of unwanted attention to the both of them.

They managed to get what they needed for dinner with out being ban from the market, however he wouldn't be returning there for awhile.

It still felt good to let his irresponsible side out for a bit.

"You have to admit the look on that managers face was priceless. She looked equal parts amused and paranoid, like she was the one doing something wrong." Payson laughed as she set to work prepping food.

"Yes, but now I have to find somewhere else to shop." he teased.

She didn't miss a beat in reply "Dollar General carries General Mills cereals and Milk."

"I bloody eat more than cereal." he countered

"Sasha a vitamin supplement and beer doesn't count as a balanced diet." he could see how hard she was struggling to keep a strait face.

"Coach McIntire and I have dinner twice a week."

"Fast food." she interrupts as if disqualifying the meal.

"...and Summer comes over and cooks dinner twice a week." the last is said a bit softer because he knows she is going to laugh at him for it.

Which she does, she stops what she is doing and tries to hid her face from him as she collapses into a fit of giggles.

"You really can't cook for yourself can you?" she ask.

He should let her continue to think that, not sour her mood with the truth, but for some reason he wants to tell her the truth.

"I can cook. I just don't. There is nothing lonelier than cooking a meal for one, and that is all I have ever had to cook for since I was eighteen. Just myself." He turns from her, unable to hold her eyes as he sees the humor drain from them. He kicks himself, she is his athlete and doesn't require that sort of information of him.

"I had never thought of it that way." he could feel her eyes burning into his back.

"It's about the only downside to the bachelor life." he turns placing an arrogant smirk on his face.

There is a look of doubt in her eyes but she let's him save the moment.

"Not too bad when you can somehow manage to get beautiful women to come and do the cooking for you a few times a week." she'd gone back to cutting the chicken into cubes.

"So you finally recognize yourself as beautiful?", he closed the distance between them and was now leaning with his back to the counter,an arm's span away. He watched her face closely and was baffled by her reaction.

A deep blush spread across her face. As if she'd made a freudian slip and admitted a deep secret.

"I meant Summer. This is a one time thing." she looked up at him defiance in her eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question." Her eyes locked onto his and he refused to let her gaze go.

How was she ever going to make it through all of the pressure of the Olympics if she couldn't have confidence in herself both on and off the floor?

They stood in silence for a moment, then a shy smile slid across her face.

"I have." her face was a mask of confidence, but her eyes still held doubt and that bothered him more that he liked to admit.

He'd let it go for the moment, he'd made the conversation tense enough.

"I'm glad." was all he responded as he headed towards the fridge.

He retrieved the sparkling cider that he had picked up the night before and then reached onto the top shelf of the cabinet to retrieve the champagne flutes.

He caught the look she was giving him and wondered if she'd gotten the wrong idea. So he turned the bottle.

"Just cider. I've been made aware to the fact that you can't hold your liquor." the indignant look on her face was priceless, "Or is that just with liquor candies?" an oven mitt thrown at his chest was the response he received with a growl.

"When did my mom tell you that one?" she demanded.

This made him chuckle harder.

"You're mom didn't tell me." he'd keep her guessing for a moment.

"Becca wouldn't have. That leaves-" her eyes grew wide.

"I should have known, what else did he tell you on the way to the training center?" he would have let her wind up a little more but the poor curry was taking the brunt of her agitation and embarrassment.

"It came up in passing. We were talking about all sorts of things, sports, family, youthful indiscretions." he tried to defuse her a little.

"So what, are you and my dad BFFs now?" She'd turned to look at him, and laughed at the sour and mortified expression he made at the term.

"He'd had a long flight, and it was a two hour drive we needed something to talk about. Blame your friend Rigo if you want." he retorted, he'd stalled on saying 'friend', he still couldn't get the word 'boyfriend' out when talking to Payson.

She accepted his answer so he let it go and returned to setting the table.

They were half way through dinner. The conversation had turned from Keegan and their social media campaign to find others who the scumbag had hurt to Lauren's brush with death.

"So you've admitted that you played a hand in getting a doctor who had flat refused to work on athletes prior to Lauren to do so. How?"

She swallowed her bite of food and took a long drink, he could tell that she was gathering her thoughts and assessing how much detail she should give him.

"I'm asking as your friend, not your coach if that helps." he'd give her this boon, he had a feeling he could guess a good part of the story but then again Payson had surprised him by showing up in Romania.

"Kaylie and I looked him up at some retreat a day's drive away. She and Jordan covered for me so that Wendy wouldn't figure out what was going on while I went to convince him to help her. It turns out that something I said clicked with the theme of the camp and he chose to take the braver road." she finished with a smile.

Sasha could do little more than smile.

"You have that effect on people when you speak. The ability to install confidence." he stopped at the dubious looks she gave him.

"I know where this is going, and I still don't think that coaching is for me." she answered his unspoken thoughts.

"Fine, I wont press. So, how did you make that in one day's journey?" he was quite aware that she didn't have a car at the training center.

"I, well." he noticed the blush and knew where it was going.

"Rigo took me on his bike." he could tell that she was braced for him to be angry. Part of him wanted to be. A bigger part of him was more concerned for her.

"So let me get this strait. You snuck out of the training center, took a day trip to a private resort, and spent the night in the middle of nowhere with a boy you'd only known for a few weeks?"

"Yes, but noting happened between Rigo and I while out there; and you make it sound like I took a bloody holiday."

He laughed, oh her imitation of him was horrible.

"You're coach would be _pissed"_ he tried not to laugh, drunk is far from what he felt at the moment, "if he knew that you had risked your chances at the Olympics on such a long shot. So I guess it's best he never finds out."

"I see what you're doing there. Becca watches too much Master Piece television for you to pull that over on me." she teased back

"Thank you Sasha." it dawned on him then, that he'd made the choice awhile ago to view her as a friend and not just an athlete to whom he was responsible. He had little doubt this moment would transcend her Olympic dreams.

"Now", back to coach mode, "Coach McIntire wants me to address something with you ladies that is a bit uncomfortable for me." he knew he'd begun rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He didn't want to know, he knew he didn't want to know, but if she needed to talk he would listen.

"Oh?"

"See, he's found it a bit more than ironic that it's the three of you from The Rock that have boyfriends." he started

"Oh God. Is this going to turn into a sex talk?" she glared at him disbelieving and mortified.

"And if it Bloody well is?" he wasn't sure why he was upset, but her reaction miffed him more than the fact that he was having to have the conversation.

Her glare was defiant, and lit a fuse in him to challenge her.

"Payson you spent the night with him, you expect me to believe that -"

"I don't expect you to believe anything Sasha. I can't have this conversation with you."

"Because I'm your coach?"

"No, because I had a crush on you. You have any idea how awkward this is for me?"

He laughed, he didn't mean to but the situation was absurd, she was angry about have the conversation that they were having. Like a dog chasing it's tail. His anger dissipated as quick as it had flared.

"I'm glad you find this so humorous." she'd stood up and was making her way around the table to leave.

He didn't want her to leave angry, nor to think that he'd been laughing at her.

"Payson wait." but she kept going, so he grabbed her around the waist to stop her from from moving past him, guiding her into the chair next to him.

"Please, I'm not laughing at you. It's the situation, do you not realize that in the process of you not wanting to have the conversation we're doing exactly that?" he'd been leaning forward in an attempt to get her to look at him, which she seemed determined to do anything but.

He sat back and sighed.

"If it makes you and Coach McIntire happy, I won't be seeing Rigo until the Olympics. He text me earlier today, his schedule changed and they won't be in the area on the Fourth."

That explained her heightened reaction to the topic. She was already upset that she wouldn't get to see him as planed.

"No, it doesn't make me happy. Payson I wasn't trying to tell you that I didn't want you seeing Rigo. I just want you to be safe. I don't want to see you lose out on your dream because of some boy." Man had he buggered this one up good.

"Like Emily." she said softly, pain and resentment lacing her voice.

"Yeah, like Emily." he didn't hide the sadness that thought brought him, nor his cringe at the comparison. They sat in silence for a long moment, as if in mourning for Emily's dream.

"Well I've made a fine mess of this meal. I'll just clean up, make yourself at home, there's a 'Road to the X-Games' special on tonight." he avoided eye contact stacking their dishes and heading to the kitchen.

Joining him in the kitchen she playful elbowed him in the side taking over wash duty with out word, and handing him the washed and rinsed dishes to dry.

The silence wasn't awkward, but he didn't like it either. She ended up speaking first though.

"So what are your plans for Independence Day?" he could sense another jab at his heritage coming but went with it anyhow.

"They're doing a display at Wonderland Lake, not sure how crowded it will be though." he really hadn't finalized plans for that night yet.

"So no Tea Party?" she quipped

He snapped the dish towel at her, and was saved from her abuse of the spray hose by the ring of her phone.

"It's Lauren, they're probably wondering where I am." she shrugged answering the phone.

He put up the last of the dishes as she stepped into the other room and talked.

"It's late, I should be getting back to the Tanners." she nodded towards the clock on the wall to indicate the hour.

It was already a little past nine, and both of them would be at the gym by five the next morning.

"Thank you for dinner." the meal had been pleasant even if he had managed to ruin the atmosphere.

She wrapped him in a hug that had become so common between them.

"I had a good time, even if awkward at points." he could feel her chuckle softly as she said it.

He had nothing to say to that so he hugged her a little tighter before releasing her.

They wished each other a good night and he watched her get in her car and leave.

He knew he'd been a lot more relaxed with her tonight than he should have been but there was something about her that brought out a more personal side of him. Maybe it was because she insisted on seeing him as a person and not just a coach. Maybe it was that he saw himself in her, and knew how lonely the path she'd chosen could feel.

It hit him like a brick wall at that moment. The banter, the horseplay, things normal in friendship, that close comfortableness, he had that with his star athlete but not the woman he was perusing a relationship with. This is what Summer had been missing, this was his missing piece to the puzzle.

His phone rang, the I.D. tag read DUPRÉ, he smiled and hoped that his niece wouldn't kill him for asking for one more pass.

* * *

**AN:  
**Thanks for the reviews and follows. Just note that if you aren't logged in I can't respond.  
And if you're mad that I skipped the chicken dinner with Jesus, don't be, it will come back around.


	6. The Last to Know

**Dis:** Lyric credits to Linkin Park "**I'll Be Gone**" from the **LIVING THINGS **album. Same as all previous chapters for all other credits.

* * *

_North Mankato, Minnesota Monday June 25, 2012  
_

Becca loved everything about Minnesota, the cool air, the pine smell, being close to her family and childhood friends. Still something was missing, or someone, Payson.

Her sister was her best friend in many ways. Payson never lied to her, and didn't soften the truth. She would tell her the things that their mom and dad often hesitated to, or would be brutally honest and tell her the reason why she wasn't to know something yet.

She wished Payson had been there when she'd discovered what was currently playing on her laptop. It was rare for her to run into someone in Minnesota who knew who her sister was unless they had been a life long friend. With the exception of ex-life long friends. Jenny was just that, and while she knew she should have just ignored Jenny's meanness she couldn't. That's when Jenny had pulled out her phone and brought up a YouTube video.

It wasn't just the edited picture of Payson kissing, or rather attempting to kiss, Sasha. There was a whole video dedicated to them. There were small clips and photos, some professional, some edited and taken by individuals. Becca had stood in shock then, but now she was looking it up for herself. Her sister and her former coach had their own following like some sort of power couple.

"Whatcha got there Becs?" Her mom had managed to sneak up behind her.

Becca started to slam the laptop shut, but figured her mom would find out sooner or later.

"Payson and Sasha have fan made videos on youtube." she responded as her mom took a seat next to her.

"Oh? I didn't realize there was that much video footage of the gymnastics teams." Her mom responded, not having a clue.

"No mom, not fan videos like that. Just Payson and Sasha, not the team." Becca didn't know how to make her mom understand.

"Here just watch. This one is my favorite so far, the music is by Linkin Park." hitting play and maxing the screen, watching her mom in part.

It starts with Sasha's career as a gymnast then to Payson's early years then shows a bunch of clips of her standing next to Sasha, then melds into almost every victory Payson has had since Sasha came into their lives.

_"Let the sun fade out and another one rise, climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone" _

The lyric brings a series of photos that fade from Sasha competing to Payson doing something similar.

_"And tell them I couldn't help myself"_ the still of Payson kissing Sasha

A still of Payson in the middle of the floor before her routine

_"Oh, tell me I am the only one"_

_ "and there's nothing left to stop me"_ Another of them hugging

Becca waited in silence, her mom looking at the suggested video list, the whole side panel was filled with "Belov and Keeler" videos.

"Mom?" she finally asked.

"Are they all like this?" her mom asked in a quiet voice.

"I've only watched a few, but yes. There seems to be a lot of support. Only part that bothers me is I think some of the photo and video clips had to come from people who train at the Rock. I don't think Payson or Sasha have a clue about this." she said.

Kim took another deep breath.

"No, I doubt they do. Sasha isn't one to follow media, and your sister doesn't even check her facebook." Becca knew her mom was relieved.

"Shouldn't they know though? I never realized how many time's she's hugged him until watching these." she tried to laugh but the unsurprised look on her mom's face bothered her.

"You knew already?" it was more accusation than question.

"About the videos, no. That what Payson and Sasha share is closer than a normal coach and athlete relationship, yes." her mother smiled tightly, rubbing her back as she did so.

"So when Payson is done with the Olympics you're going to let her date him?" Becca tried to hide her excitement, but couldn't, she'd thought for some time now that Sasha would make a wonderful big brother.

"Rebecca Lynn" her mother admonished.

"Oh come on mom, they're good together. She was his the day he walked into The Rock." Becca argued back at her mom.

"That..that's... So not the point Becca. You're sister has a boyfriend." her mom argued, but Becca had seen her hesitation.

"Rigo? She isn't serious about him mom. She's in love with the idea of being in love. Payson wont admit it but she got tired of being the only one with out a boyfriend. He does nice things for her and says nice things to her, and make her feel fuzzy, but she doesn't talk about him the way she does Sasha. She'll never talk about anyone the way she talks about him. Sasha's her White Knight, he's given her dreams." Oh Gawd, she couldn't believe she was explaining this to her mom.

"You're mom's right Becca" she jumped at her father's voice, she hadn't heard him come in.

"Thank you Mark." her mom sighed.

Becca couldn't help but roll her eyes, of course her dad would take her mom's side.

"What I'm saying is that Payson has chosen Rigo, so we'll stay out of it. Don't go meddling in your sister's love life. She wont thank you for that."

Becca spluttered, was her dad saying what she thought he was saying?

"So you know about these videos?" Becca asked.

Her father smiled.

"One of the guys at work sent me a link to one of them. The comments bother me a bit, but then again these people don't really know Payson or Sasha so they are more like movie characters to them. All the same, your sister doesn't need the stress now, and neither does Sasha. The last thing we need to do is dredge this up and make them second guess their every movement and interaction. He looked out for my girls when I couldn't and I trust that he will do the same for Payson now." Her father took the seat on the other side of her, leaning back to look at the laptop screen.

"Both of them are involved with other people." Kim huffed. "Which reminds me, I need to call Steve and let him know that I gave Payson permission to fly out with Summer and Sasha to California for the opening of that extreme sports resort."

"What?" this was the first Becca had heard of any such plans.

"Evidently the men's BMX team will be performing exhibition there and Sasha has a relative that got him free passes. Him and Summer were going out for the weekend and offered to take Payson with them, evidently Rigo's plans changed for the week of Independence Day and he wont be able to make it to Boulder anymore. So Sasha figured this would cheer her up and put her back in focus."

Her dad was laughing at the puzzled expression on her face.

"Wait, I thought Summer was marring Lauren's dad." at least that was the last she'd been told.

"That was until Summer learned that Steve knew what Lauren had done to Sasha and Payson." her mom supplied.

"But Payson and Sasha forgave them, shouldn't Summer, she's the one that is all about promoting 'Forgive and Forget' and all those there Jesus stamped Hallmark moments."

"I'm not going to pretend to understand other's hearts, but my understanding is that Steve did more than keep Lauren's secret, and Summer was deeply hurt by him." she could tell that her mom knew a lot more but wouldn't share.

"As long as my girls understand that you aren't going to change the nature of a man by loving him, not over night at least." Her father added the last part after a sharp look from her mom. This was her cue to leave the room.

"All right then, before you guys start reliving your countless years of marriage I'm going to my room. If Payson is there when you call I wanna talk to her, and I promise I wont mention those videos for now. After the Olympics I plan on making her watch ever single one." she ran for her room before her parents could lecture her.

* * *

_Boulder Colorado, Thursday June 28 2012_

Summer wasn't sure what to make of the up coming weekend. She was a bit hesitant when Sasha had wanted her to take a weekend trip with him. She wasn't ready to spend a weekend alone with him, not with how easily she felt her control slip away with him; then he mentioned that he was taking Payson to see her boyfriend, which while it was a nice gesture, she found she had her own worries about. What if Payson's thoughts for this boy mirrored her own for Sasha? Then there was the nature of this trip and how close Sasha and Payson were. A bitter voice in the back of her head questioned if she was just playing chaperone or scapegoat for them.

She knew better, she knew Sasha was an honorable, maybe too honorable and that Payson was one of his athletes that he had a deep level of respect for. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more there. Payson seemed to have a way of knowing things about him that everyone else in his life didn't. Then again her mother had a way of befriending everyone and getting to know them like a close friends as well.

She shook her head trying to dislodge the small tendrils of jealousy that were taking hold. She needed to pack for a weekend at an extreme sports camp. She didn't have the first clue what to take.

_'Make sure you have comfortable clothes and shoes. Nothing new, and relax, I promise it will be fun._' She could picture him grinning from ear to ear like a child with all of the excitement she could hear in his voice.

They were leaving on Friday night and wouldn't be arriving home until late Sunday night. Sasha had made sure that she knew a worship service would be held, open denomination.

Her packing was interrupted by the phone.

"Oh, hi Steve."

"So you're ok with this idea of Sasha's, taking Payson to see her boyfriend?" Steve was clearly a little irate. Well all that meant was that Kim had called Steve giving Payson the ok to go.

"I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I know he isn't doing this just for Payson. He is visiting family while he is there, and he has done something similar for each of the girls, Lauren included." it had surprised her a bit, but it made sense once he had started to explain it.

"I know, that wrestler will be in town for the Fourth of July now." the argument was already won, she knew Steve's pouting voice.

"At least she is talking to you about this one, that's a good sign. Sasha also made sure that Colleen would get to see her family this weekend, Kaylie has both family and boyfriend so he said that they made special arrangements of another sort for Kaylie. Coach McIntire was helping him track down the only family that Jordan had kept any ties to. He wants all of the girls to know how much they are loved and to have a small amount of peace and closure before they leave for London." she fell silent at that point as the connections dawned on her.

"You've got a point, I guess I shouldn't be concerned if Kim and Mark are alright with her going. It just seems so unorthodox, but just about everything with this Olympic process seems that way." She didn't respond to Steve right away, "Summer?"

"I'm sorry Steve, I've just got a lot to do before tomorrow night. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get off the phone." talking to Steve was the last thing she wanted to do right then.

"Have a nice trip then."

She mumbled a thanks and hung up the phone.

If Sasha was providing each of the girls with family time and closure with loved ones before the Olympics, to allow them to tie up emotional loose ends, was he doing the same with her? This thought brought up more questions than answers. What were his plans after the Olympics? We he return to Boulder? The last time he took off it was with out word, and they didn't speak for a long time when he returned. She wasn't sure what he meant to her. He was attractive, had a wry sense of humor though she didn't always get it, and made her feel giddy just by walking into the room. However he didn't always get her feelings, or why she couldn't meet him halfway on his. Their fundamental belief system was different and she wasn't sure if they would ever come to the same place even though he was making an effort to see things her way.

She couldn't keep doing this, this uncertainty, she would make her choice this weekend and live with it.

* * *

**AN:** Please don't skin me, I know you've waited for an update and all I give you is a bridge chapter, but it is needed. Unorthodox is the word for this and the next couple of chapters. Thanks for all of the follows and supports. Reviews are loved as well.

... and no, the youtube video doesn't exists as of yet... feel free to make it.


	7. The Best Laid Plans

**Dis: ** I own nothing.

* * *

"So tell me all about it." Lauren said in way of greeting barged into the room Payson was staying it.

It was late Sunday night, and the weekend had been long and event filled. What Payson really wanted to do was lay down and sleep until the Olympics, but she knew better than to let that feeling take hold. While some things had been fun, the weekend hadn't turned out as planed, and definitely not as therapeutic as her coach had planed.

"It was fun. There was so much going on. There were indoor and out door skate parks always filled with all levels of skateboarders and bmx riders doing incredible things. They had a rockwall and velcro walls, bonfires and sing-along, it was like camp meets X-Games, I could have spent a whole week there and never got board of it." Payson gushed hoping that her attempt to avoid the real topic of Lauren's quarry wasn't too obvious.

"While it's almost amazing to hear you enjoy something that isn't gymnastics, you know what I was talking about Pay." Lauren wiggled her eyebrows suggestively perching on the corner of Payson's bed.

Payson let out a long sigh.

"We held hands, kissed a few times. It was crowded and there was always some place else to be. Nothing 'exciting' happened." Payson watched Lauren waiting for her to come to the conclusion that was the truth. Rigo had dumped her, well actually they'd sort of had a mutual break, and while Payson felt hollow inside, it didn't hurt her in the same way or for the same reasons that Max dumping her did. Still she wasn't ready to talk about it, so she would lie to Lauren this time if need be, pretend that she was still with Rigo.

"You two aren't so good at this sneaking off stuff are you?" Lauren asked, shocking Payson, she had expected to be seen through.

"I guess not." she managed to choke out past disbelief. "He had commitments to attended to, I think I spent more time with Kendra than with him."

"Who's Kendra?" Lauren asked thrown by the new name.

"Sasha's niece" except she wasn't, but that was a different story and one that Sasha didn't want shared, at least not yet.

"Her boyfriend is on the Olympic team with Rigo, and she's a pretty big name in women's bmx freestyle. It's how Sasha got the passes." Lauren didn't look impressed.

"So.." she hesitated for a moment before going on. "Did Summer have a good time?"

Payson knew where this was going, she'd remembered Steve Tanner's reaction to the trip, and knew that his opposition to her going was more in opposition to Summer going. He'd been just short of foul tempered upon her departure and she hadn't seen him since her return. Sasha had dropped her off then Summer, who had been uncharacteristically quiet on the way home.

"I'm not sure." she finally answered, "She didn't care for some of the behaviors taking place in the campsite. Like I said there wasn't a lot of privacy and some people just didn't care. There was also a good bit of drinking and smoking, and course language." Payson shrugged.

"I didn't pay a lot of attention to them. I know she wasn't too happy with Sasha for being ok with his sixteen year old niece dating a nineteen year old." she supplied what she knew Lauren wanted to hear.

She knew Summer had her share of fun too, she'd seen them on the trampolines and been there when Sasha had finally given in and sung at the campfire, he'd sung to Summer." Payson felt a small amount of jealousy at the last bit. Rigo had done similar for her, a duet with Kendra's boyfriend of Enrique Iglesias' Don't Turn Out The Lights" ... it was actually a rather comical performance at the time, Kendra and herself supplying the 'E-I-E-I-O' parts. The next morning took all possible romantic thoughts out of it and made it a total farce. Sasha's was real, he was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve with things like that.

"Did Sasha just not care?" Lauren asked, forcing Payson to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't that he didn't care, he knew the guy, his dad is an old acquaintance of Sasha's. I guess he trust them together." It really wasn't any of Lauren's business. Heck it wasn't any of her business for that matter, but Payson had found herself privy to conversations that normally she wouldn't have been and for one reason or another Sasha trusted her to keep that information to herself.

"Payson, you keep spacing out, so I think I'll let you rest and unpack." Payson just nodded her response flopping back on her bed.

* * *

_"Payson this isn't working out. I think we both know it. While at the training center we were in love with the idea of being in love, not with each other."_

They were standing in a small clearing not far from the cliff diving spot. She knew she couldn't deny Rigo's words, she'd been thinking it all morning. Friday had been rushed, and she had been tired from travel, Saturday had been something totally different. She'd felt like an outsider next to Rigo, not once had he introduced her as his girlfriend, and most of the time she was left out of the conversation. Then the night came, she had watched the other couples around them and how they acted, it wasn't so much the kissing, hand holding and lack of personal space between partners but the way they seemed in-sync with each other. It had dawned on her that she had more of a connection and cohesion with the man sat across the campfire fingers entwined with another woman's than she did with her own boyfriend.

It was the part that he said next that had hurt her.

_"I can't be a replacement for him, and even if I could, I wouldn't want to be." _she had tried to deny what he was saying.

_"What are you talking about? I have never expected you to be anyone but yourself." _she said forcefully

_"Payson, you may not realize it, but when you are around him it's obvious. You still have feeling for Sasha, I saw it when he came to help with your final performance, and again yesterday. The two of you have your own silent language, you've taken to Kendra like a sister, and unless I'm mistaken some of the looks you were getting you know more about the man than his own girlfriend, though I doubt after this weekend that she will stay with him."_ he concluded.

_"I bonded with Kendra because my 'boyfriend' was always busy or leaving me out of the conversation. I've felt like an outsider this whole weekend with you. Kendra at least found ways to include me."_ she countered knowing it was a weak argument and her comments petty at best.

_"You are right this isn't working, our worlds are just too different, and if you are going to throw an old crush back in my face then you aren't the kind of person I thought you were. My only regret is that I gave so much of myself to you."_ She stormed off after that, and hadn't seen him again before leaving.

If Summer or Sasha suspected anything they didn't say a word, she suspected both had a lot on their minds.

* * *

Monday and Tuesday flew by quickly, Payson slipped into robot mode and used the upcoming half day on Wednesday for Independence Day as the excuse. Lauren had only been able to talk about Jake all week, with him arriving in town that morning.

"I wish I could be there when his plane comes in, but we've got such a night planed that I guess it doesn't matter." Lauren gushed, "Too bad Rigo couldn't be here. You're still coming out to the cove with us thought; right Pay?" Payson zoned back in at her name and gave a nod that was all Lauren needed.

"Everyone is going to be there, Daddy even invited Summer and Sasha, you won't be the only single person either, Jordan and Colleen will be there too." Lauren said not even realizing her slip.

"I'm not single Lo, my boyfriend just won't be here." Payson said with a slight bit more edge than necessary. Heaven forbid that Lauren find out the truth, she would be trying to hook her up with every single guy there.

"That's what I meant. Sheeze no need to bite my head off, not like I was suggesting that you hook up with someone else." Her tone made it clear that it was now a thought occurring to her however.

Payson raised her eyebrows at Lauren before moving on to the runway for vault.

She would go to the stupid gathering simply because she didn't want to be alone in the Tanner home.

* * *

Summer had made her decision. She knew Saturday evening going to bed how things would turn out, but she kept looking for something to provide her with a thread of doubt. She told herself she would wait until Sunday when they got back, see if anything changed.

She had thought their different beliefs would be the biggest boundary between them. While it was still a sizable one, she had discovered this weekend the biggest was the fact that Sasha kept too much to himself.

It had bothered her when he didn't tell her about Payson kissing him at the time, she still believed him that he was an innocent in the ordeal, but the fact that he wouldn't share that with her still bothered her. There was also the fact that she had learned most of what she knew about him second hand, the majority of that coming from Kim Keeler (who had either learned it from Sasha or her daughter) simply mentioning it in passing. The loss of one of his Romanian gymnast was another example.

There was also something else that had started to eat at Summer's conscience this weekend. It was the way Sasha could so easily dismiss the influence and responsibility he had in others lives. He had refused to step in and support Emily in her situation. Even admitting that he selfishly wished she would chose to abort the child. She knew his relationship with his own father was bad but that didn't warrant the detachment he showed, after all her father had been no example and she still valued family.

That is what it came down to, their sense of family was completely different. His relationship with his niece was a prime example.

Kendra Dupré was a female clone of Sasha. It went beyond the eyes, hair and bone structure. It was hard to put into words, she was confident to the point of being cocky almost, strong willed and sure of herself as a person. A professional athlete in her own right, and headed straight for a disaster similar to that which Sasha had encountered.

Summer had heard all about the mess between M.J., Marty and Sasha. She'd even gone so far as to Google it so she would have an idea of what subject might be too sensitive to bring up. A young Sasha Belov, not of majority yet involved with the very much adult M.J. Martin, who was also his manager. While his niece wasn't involved with her manager she was doing the next worse thing and dating his son who would be twenty before she would be seventeen. The age gap may not be large but it was the difference between a child and an adult in her eyes. Further she believed strongly that Sasha wasn't as distantly related as a favored uncle that passed in and out of her life having no say. She clearly idolized him, and had him wrapped around her finger.

Yet he passively watched the pair flirt and banter giving no sign of disapproval. He showed no sign of worry or concern when they mentioned staying out a lone on several occasions and trekking from meet to meet without a responsible adult present. When she questioned him on his thoughts he shrugged the subject off replying that his niece had good judgment and he trusted the young man to do right by her, that their goals and priorities were in the right place. Summer had simply bitten her lip and kept her reservations to herself.

The final straw had come for her Monday night, she noticed a set of pictures sitting on his coffee table. Her curiosity got the better of her. She leafed through them, stopping when she got to a picture of a family, what was clearly a mother and father much in love, both with dark hair and brown eyes holding a boy who couldn't have been more than a year old and a baby. The baby stood out in the picture, in her christening gown, blond hair and blue eyes a stark contrast to the other three in the picture.

"Who are these people?" Summer asked coming into the kitchen where Sasha was rummaging through the fridge for sandwich goods.

He paused for a moment looking at the picture, a mix of emotions flashed in his eyes, the most surprising to Summer was the look of pain.

"That's my sister's family." His voice was of forced indifference.

"The kids look so close together in age. They must have their hands full." She commented.

"Storm and Kendra are only ten months and a few days apart. Both have gotten up to their fair share if mischief, but they're both good kids for the most part."

She placed the photo back and sifted through a few more. She had no reason to doubt what Sasha said, but the oddity of it shook her a little, siblings that close in age were very uncommon, and for one to show such recessive genetics was even rarer. Summer was no geneticists but she knew that brown was dominant in both eyes and hair, so to come out with both blue and blond against both parents was another anomaly. She flipped through some more pictures, many of them of his sister's family, some of his childhood. She noticed there didn't seem to be any of his mother. She came across one of him with his coach training; the date stamp said Aug. 1995 and Sasha looked innocent and happy, more so than she'd ever have pictured him. She went to lay the picture down and realized that a smaller polaroid was stuck to the back. Gently she pealed them apart.

She gasped, the photo was of a sickly looking blond woman holding a new born, clearly her new born. The date stamp was Sep 1995, almost seventeen years ago. The woman looked young, maybe thirty at best, but clearly tired and unhealthy. The label at the bottom of the photo is what rocked Summer the most.

"Rudele mele" (My kindred).

Summer shuffled the photo back in with the rest, and joined Sasha in the kitchen

Later that night she let her mind go over the knowledge that she had. Sasha would have been just a little over fifteen when Kendra was born, the woman in the photo couldn't possibly have a grown daughter and a teenaged son. Kendra was his spitting image, and Sasha seemed to have a thing for older women.

Sasha's sister was raising his daughter. That was the only conclusion that Summer could come to.

She would drop some hints that she suspected and give him until the celebration Wednesday night to come clean and trust her with it.

* * *

**AN: **Ok, so this is long, and after about seven different versions, five different PoV, I dislike this one the least. Kendra may seem sudden, but she is a necessary evil (well actually Summer and Rigo were my evil)... Also my mom and her older brother are only ten months and two weeks apart, so the it is possible.


End file.
